Everlasting
by takemeanywhere
Summary: Who are we, the next generation, when not defined by our parent's achievements? Lily reads the last words of the former Malfoy heir. Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, creating an everlasting story.
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting

Chapter 1

xxxxx

His death, his _suicide_, came as a shock to everyone.

The body, found early in the morning by an overly eager-to-learn second year Ravenclaw, was lying in the center of the Great Hall for anyone to see, as if he _wanted_ everyone to see, to know of his death. The oldest heir of the Malfoy line had, after all, used the dignified way out: a knife piecing between his ribs and puncturing his heart, death by his own hand without the help of magic.

At least, this was the simplified story spread throughout the halls of Hogwarts before his death was confirmed.

Classes were canceled for the day, students were not allowed to roam in the corridors, and meals were served in the common rooms. The second year Ravenclaw, eager for attention, had ignored instructions to keep silent and spread the news throughout his house. Ravenclaws had a right to know, he reasoned, since Malfoy had been one of their own, one of the 'claws, and the knowledge had been far too tantalizing to keep to himself.

Once the House of Ravenclaw knew, soon enough, all of Hogwarts had known.

The rate at which the news spread was truly magical.

The question on everyone's mind was simple, different variations of one single word: _Why? _

Malfoy was one of the top students and certainly didn't need to stress about OWLs. He had a decent number of friends, even if said friends were mostly composed of Slytherins. Although most professors certainly didn't really like him, none of them, except the DADA professor, openly hated him. He was more or less a normal student, or as close to mundane as a Malfoy could be.

The lack of hard facts created no lack of speculation.

A few rather callous students had jokingly suggested some mystery girl had tragically broken his heart. Many said it was a malicious plot formed by the Malfoys, a twisted ploy to regain power lost. Others noted the fact that the Malfoys, no matter what they claimed, were still recognized as a Dark family, and in history, such families were secretly known for torture and abuse. Perhaps the death of the oldest son was because former Death Eater Draco Malfoy had not accepted the heir to his fortune as a Ravenclaw? Or perhaps, still others speculated, his suicide was not actually a suicide, and his 'friends', the Slytherin ones of course, had orchestrated his death because they had somehow seen some sort of chance for gain.

By the end of the day, when his death was confirmed and somberly announced by the Headmistress, there were too many theories to keep track of.

It didn't matter though. It didn't change the facts, the things happening in the background of an ever unfolding story.

The knowledge that a student killed himself in the very hall where people ate meals and prepared for the day hung heavy in the air. Somewhere outside of Hogwarts, an autopsy and Auror investigation began, to ensure there was indeed no foul play involved. Inside the castle, in the dungeons below the lake, two Slytherins, Scorpius's best friends, whispered in the corner farthest from the fire, ignoring speculative glances shot by their fellow Housemates. On the seventh floor of the castle, a very special room delivered a very special book to a corner used for hiding a diary in a Gryffindor girl's room.

A story had been written; a story would soon be read; a story would soon begin.

xxxxx

No matter how close her brother and Rose may be, Lily Luna Potter quite simply did not like her older cousin.

People seemed to categorize Rose as the best of Hermione and Ron Weasley, a blend of the two, as clever as her mother, as brave as her father, and a great Keeper too.

Rose was content with this label, even prided in it, which was something Lily, who had once looked up to Rose, just couldn't understand.

_Don't you want to be something more?_ Lily would ask her sometimes, taking the older girl off guard. _Something different? Build your own legacy, create your own story? _

Rose's answer was always a simple no_. We need to appreciate our parent's legacy_, she would tell Lily, lecture Lily, _and if we're compared to them, she would continue, it's an honor. _They're heroes, and people aspire to be heroes, to be _like_ heroes. Anyways, they saved the wizarding world, what more could we achieve?

_**What more could we achieve?**_

_Nothing_, the answer was supposed to be. _Nothing_, Rose had said, with an air of finality which irritated her. _Nothing_, Albus, her favorite brother (James was far too annoying, and Lily wasn't afraid to admit it) had repeated, nodding in agreement with Rose. They were both satisfied with just continuing the legacy of the Golden Trio, being brave in the face of no danger, _nothing more_.

_Nothing_. No matter how hard she tried, it was an answer which could not satisfy Lily.

Perhaps that's why she was almost put in Slytherin. She was never content with being compared to her parents, being just a child of the Great Harry Potter, she wanted more. _You want to be more,_ the Sorting Hat had whispered in her ear, _you __**can **__be more. _

At the end of her Sorting, the hat had left a question imprinted in her mind, an ever growing thought.

Who was Lily, Lily Luna Potter, when not defined by her parent's achievements?

A girl, she thought sourly, who, for all her wishes and dreams, was not prepared to be different from her family, certainly. In the end, she was still a Gryffindor, just like the rest of them.

Still. Maybe one day. One day she would be more.

When word of Malfoy's suicide reached her ears during a morning of unexpected leisure in the common room, whispered to her by Rose who scuttled around the common room, spreading the news, Lily had thought his reason must have been quite simple.

He didn't want to be Draco Malfoy's son; he wanted to be – what was his name? – Scorpius.

But then again, she thought wryly, this line of reasoning might have been slightly, just slightly, affected by her own feelings about an overwhelming family.

Lysander Scamander, the Gryffindor and somewhat saner brother of the Scamander twins, had said something about Fate. "She must have known," he had said to Lily during an unusually subdued lunch, speaking in that strange and dreamy yet somehow knowing tone both he and his brother used. "Fate must have known Scorpius would kill himself one day. The Malfoy line is known for always producing one male heir, but this generation, they have two."

Later, after a somber announcement in the Great Hall that evening, in the very place his body was rumored to have been found, Lily planned on writing the day's events in her diary. Her diary was special to her, given to her by her mum who had said every girl must have a best friend to confide thoughts in and had even, for some reason, made sure it didn't write back. Lily didn't write in it every day though, but Malfoy's suicide was undeniably an important event and she had quite a few thoughts about it.

It was those thoughts which clouded her mind when she waited till she was alone and pulled her diary out its hiding place in her shared room. When she absentmindedly opened it and her eyes casually skimmed over the first words they saw, her mind slowly froze as she incredulously reread the words elegantly written on the first page once again.

_Property of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

No, that couldn't be right, she thought, somewhat panicked, her mind must be playing tricks on her. But when she looked into her diary's hiding spot once again, there it was, the leather bound diary with Lily Luna Potter inscribed on the front.

She looked back onto the book on her desk and wondered what the hell happened.

_Property of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

And because the Sorting Hat had placed her in Gryffindor in the end, and because curiosity killed not only the cat, the kneazle, but also the Gryffindor, she ignored the frost that seemed to suddenly fill her room, turned the page and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The first two chapters are mostly just introductory. Hope you enjoy. :D

xxxxx

Everlasting

Chapter 2

xxxxx

**_Property of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_**

**And because the Sorting Hat had placed her in Gryffindor in the end, and because curiosity killed not only the cat, the kneazle, but also the Gryffindor, she turned the page and began to read.**

xxxxx

_Can you feel it?_

_That iciness freezing your veins; the panic that's strangling your throat, crushing your windpipe, choking your esophagus, suffocating you this very moment as you read these words, as you realize you're reading the last words of someone who is confirmed to be dead. _

_It's scary isn't?_

This is… this is his suicide note, Lily realized, horror filling her stomach.

And then Meredith and Daniela, her two roommates, walked into the room, chatting about something completely inconsequential. Lily slammed the book shut.

"Diary?" asked Merry casually, walking towards her bed, glancing over Lily who was still tightly clutching on to the book with two hands.

"Y-yea," stuttered Lily, trying to calm her pounding heart. Their sudden entrance had startled her.

Daniela dramatically flopped down onto her bed, ruining its neat covers. "Sheesh! You don't have to look like you've seen a ghost. It's not like we're going to read it. Seriously, you should have more faith in us Gryffindors." She turned to look at Lily and cocked her head. "It looks different."

"It's new," Lily lied smoothly, significantly calmer. She most certainly wasn't about to inform her roommates it was once Malfoy's. She hurriedly put away Malfoy's note and hastily changed the subject. "What were you two talking about?"

Meredith's eyes lit up. "Who do you think looks better? Albus Potter or Jack Wood?"

"Well I would obviously choose Jack over Albus."

With that, Lily was dragged into a session of comparing and contrasting boys. Usually, like most teenage girls, she would've been fine with this, but tonight, her mind was on other things. And when they all went to bed, tired and worn out, Lily thought she could hear an arrogant, pureblood drawl whispering to her.

_Can you feel it?_

_It's scary, isn't it?_

xxxxx

The next morning during breakfast, the Headmistress Bloom had another announcement. All students who knew any information concerning Malfoy's death (the Headmistress said death, not suicide) should discuss it with a professor. Complete privacy would, of course, be ensured. Naturally, all eyes fell on the Slytherin table, or more specifically, his former best friends.

The two who held that position were both Slytherins: Lorena Zabini and William Edows.

Lorena was undeniably pretty. She usually dressed impeccably, with long, black hair, even darker eyes, high cheekbones any girl would die for, and an air of untouchable dark beauty surrounding her. This morning, however, she looked like a normal girl who had cried and grieved for her best friend all night.

William Edows, on the other hand, looked completely unaffected.

The completely dispassionate expression on his face caused more than a few whispers.

Lily had the proof to rule out murder by the Slytherins, but that didn't mean she ruled out the possibility of his best friends having a role in his death. They were, after all, the two people closest to him. Surely they had to know something?

It was strange to think she held all the answers in her hands in the form of a book. She wondered why he had chosen her, a Potter, out of all people. She supposed she would find out soon.

Briefly, Lily contemplated handing the book over to a professor as soon as possible, but then realized it meant she wouldn't have a chance to read it. She doubted the professors would give it back to her after an in depth analysis of his inner angst, and she was undeniably curious. She has heard many things about the Malfoys, none of it good, from her family, the Daily Prophet, and various other newspapers and tabloid magazines. Even now, more than twenty years later, many people still talked about their role in the war.

This was a chance to see things from a different point of view, Malfoy's point of view, and she would judge his views for herself, without outside influence.

Lily glanced at her bag.

She would wait until she was alone before reading it.

xxxxx

Once upon a time, perhaps not too long ago, three students discovered a room in Hogwarts. It was an odd room, as it wasn't there in the halls every day, nor did it appear for everyone. As a matter of fact, although the three students had an abundance of theories, they still didn't quite know for sure why it appeared for them.

No matter though. Even though they weren't all Slytherins, two thirds of the trio was, so they used the room for planning and plotting, since that's what Slytherins are meant to do. And it was here the two remaining students discussed their current plan, their grandest plan yet. Death, tears, hidden conspiracies… they wanted to have it all.

"Was it successful?" asked a voice from neither of the two sitting in the room. The voice came from a marble, which was about the size of a pebble, easily pocketed, and had strange, grey mist swirling in its center. It was a device for communication.

"It was," said the girl, positively gleeful. "Nobody suspects a thing. I should become an actress."

"And the book?"

The other boy in the room answered this time. "I delivered it, but now we don't know where it is…"

xxxxx

For Lily, 'alone' meant pretending to work on an essay she didn't actually procrastinate on while everyone else escaped the confines of the castle to enjoy the unseasonably beautiful weather.

The day had seemed longer than usual, filled with Professor Binn's lectures, which somehow managed to reach a whole new level of boredom, and Uncle Neville droning on and on about the magical qualities of murlap.

As soon as she reached her room in the Gryffindor tower, Lily reached into her bag and took out the book. She settled into a comfortable position on her bed, took a deep breath, and, once again, flipped to the first page.

_Can you feel it?_

_That iciness freezing your veins; the panic that's strangling your throat, crushing your windpipe, choking your esophagus, suffocating you this very moment as you read these words, as you realize you're reading the last words of someone who is confirmed to be dead. _

_It's scary isn't?_

_If you haven't realized by now, yes, this is a message._

_ You, my dear reader, are probably filled with questions like "why me?" and looking for an answer to my death. No, my 'suicide.'_

_ This story will hopefully answer all your questions and provide you with an answer to my death. That is, after all, why one rights such notes._

_ But this is so much more than a note._

_By now, I have chosen a path which is irreversible. The cause for a result which contains such finality cannot merely be written down in something as simple as a note._

_ I like to think of this more like a story. Before I disappear from this world, I would like someone to know my story._

_It's a story about all the little things which grew and intertwined and twisted and ultimately led me to this decision. An unchangeable decision._

_Who knows? Perhaps this story can change things._

_Right now, I'll answer the question that's probably on the forefront of your mind. "Why me?"_

_ Perhaps I personally have something against you. Perhaps I want you to atone for some horrendous sin. Perhaps I have something I wanted to tell you while I was still 'living'. _

_ To be honest, it's none of the above. I have absolutely no clue who you are. You could be a Weasley for all I care._

_ That means you're either a very lucky or unlucky person. It depends on how you view receiving this book. _

_ I'll explain to you how this book works. This book should be bound to you and only you. When someone else looks at this book, all they should be able to see are empty pages. That means you'll either look stupid by reading what seems to be nothing, or you'll be smart and read this when no one else is around and have another book with you._

_ By the way, I would choose the second option._

_ Once you're finished with reading one section, the rest of the book should be empty. Wait a while, and the next section should appear. If nothing new appears after a month, my story is finished, and you have my reasons. _

_ This is a story, one where you can't simply flip to the end._

xxxxx

AN: 8/14 Revised. I made a seriously major error. Kudos to you if you caught it!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: School just started a week ago for me, and life has been filled with teachers droning on and on about expectations which are the same every year. Then we had tests and quizzes over our summer homework, which I had to frantically study for, and this drained my 'writing time.' But thankfully, the next chapter is done now. :)

xxxxx

Everlasting

Chapter 3

xxxxx

It didn't take long for Malfoy's death to be pushed to the back of people's minds. Nobody liked to think that they might have played a role in it, that they could've done something to prevent it, and so people tried to forget and move on.

It was only natural, really.

Not for Lily though.

For Lily, thoughts of his death completely consumed her mind. No matter what she was doing, where she was, her mind kept on thinking about the book, about Malfoy, about how the book might have showed up in her room, and most importantly, _why_.

It was to be expected, considering her situation.

She checked the book for a new entry whenever she was alone, somewhat obsessively. The novelty of possibly having Malfoy's life story in her hand hadn't worn off yet, even after a long, tiring week.

And then finally, one evening when she was alone in her room, the next page was filled with his fancy, elegant script.

And so, she read.

xxxxx

_Every story has a beginning, middle, and end, and mine is no different. Most stories begin from the beginning though; you already know the end of mine._

_But in order to truly understand the end, you must understand the beginning._

_I suppose the beginning for every Hogwarts student starts more or less at the Sorting. It's the first thing of importance you do when you step into the castle, and the House you're in practically dictates who your friends are, who your enemies are, your reputation, and almost everything about your experience at Hogwarts._

_After all, it's an undeniable fact that each house has it's own reputation, it's own label, which is therefore transferred onto you. Some which are quite obviously less desirable than others._

_If you didn't already know, I'm a Ravenclaw._

_What you definitely didn't know was that I was supposed to be a Slytherin. And if not a Slytherin, then a bloody Gryffindor._

_I know what you're thinking. A Malfoy in Slytherin is plausible, expected; a Malfoy in Gryffindor is absolutely preposterous._

_Quite unfortunately, it's true._

xxxxx

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, like any other first year student, was nervous yet excited about the Sorting. He was slightly a little bit more on the nervous side though. He was hyperventilating.

Malfoys don't hyperventilate. Mother said so.

Scorpius was breathing in and out at an abnormally fast rate when his name was called by Professor Carroll, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As Scorpius walked to the front of the hall to the hat and the stool, he could feel stares from all sides of the hall, prickling his neck, burning holes in his back.

He walked faster.

_There's plenty of potential in this brain of yours_, the Sorting Hat had said, _plenty of ambition and cunning too, like all your ancestors. But theirs was used to maintain a name, to make it grow to majestic proportions. You want to use yours is to rebuild a name, a name that was once great but was destroyed. Slytherin will be able to help you there, yes, Slytherin will fit you very well..._

I don't want to be in Slytherin, Scorpius had thought rather peevishly, mother said Slytherins are perceived as evil. That won't help me at all.

_Not afraid of breaking tradition, are you? Not afraid of what your father might say?_

Mother made father say he won't disown me no matter what house I might be in. Scorpius frowned. He even said I could be a Gryffindor.

_I see, I see... Yes, you do somewhat have the courage of a Gryffindor, I suppose, perhaps not the nobleness though... Yes, Gryffindor would be a decent house for you... if you survive..._

Scorpius panicked. Just because he said I could be a Gryffindor doesn't mean I want to be stupid!

_Don't want to be stupid? ... hmmm... you would survive in that House, I suppose, that House which never fully supported a side, for it respects wisdom the most... you better be RAVENCLAW!_

Scorpius's mouth fell wide open. He wasn't the only one.

xxxxx

_I still remember the silence resonating through the hall and the gapes plastered on people's faces. It was hilarious. You should've seen Professor Longbottom's face; I swear food fell out from his mouth._

_If you were there, you should've seen your own face. I probably didn't see it, but I'm sure it was funny._

_Even though I argued against being in Slytherin, I actually couldn't imagine myself being in any other house. At age eleven, I already accepted the fact that being a Malfoy was synonymous with being a Slytherin._

_So a__t first__,__ I was happy __and surprised __that I was Sorted into Ravenclaw. It seemed like if I had to choose a non-Slythering House, it would be the best choice. __It was __certainly __a __more desirable __choice __than Gryffindor. Mother was in Ravenclaw, __and she was delighted with my placement. A__fterwards, father assured me that no matter what grandfather might say, there have been non-slytherin Malfoys._

_Being sorted into Ravenclaw led me to meet some... unique people, shall we say. And some not very nice people too._

_Nowadays, I can't help but wonder, if I was sorted into Slytherin, or any other House, would things be different?_

_If the story had a different beginning, surely the ending would also be changed._

xxxxx

Lily turned the page. Empty. She sighed and put the book away. She never claimed to be a patient person, and now she would have to wait forever for the next entry. It was maddening.

Lily looked at the clock; she had read through dinner. She decided she was going to make a trip to the kitchen before going to bed. It was a good place to be alone with her thoughts, and she would never make it to morning without food.

After chatting with Meredith and Daniela for a little bit, escaping a nagging Rose, and stealing the invisibility cloak from an unsuspecting Albus who had taken it from James, Lily went to the kitchens. She was more than surprised to find another person already there. Usually, she was the only one sneaking to the kitchens so soon after dinner. (Don't blame her. The elves make delicious tiramisu cake.)

And she definitely wasn't expecting Lorcan, out of all people, to sneak into the kitchens at any time of the day.

Out of the two Scamander twins, Lily enjoyed being around Lysander more. Lorcan's gaze always seemed to be so penetrating, like he was looking into the depths of her soul, stealing all her darkest secrets, or something deep and profound like that.

Quite simply, it made her nervous.

And he was a bit weirder than his brother. Just a tad bit.

"So Lily," Lorcan started conversationally, either oblivious to or ignoring Lily's startled face, "have you read anything interesting lately?" His piercing gaze was completely focused on her, and Lily couldn't help but squirm on the inside.

_He knows about the book, _thought Lily immediately. Then she realized she must be being silly. How could he know if she never told anyone about it? She never even looked at it when other people were around. "Nope. If your looking for a book, ask Rose."

"Really?" he prodded, his blue eyes wide and questioning, "I don't think Rose read the book I'm looking for. It's about a boy who embarks on an epic quest to become … well, I don't know what he wanted to become since I didn't get to read it. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with people infested with aquavirius maggots though."

_He definitely isn't asking about Malfoy's book then._ _It's definitely not about maggots._"What's an aquavirius maggot?" Lily asked, even though she was positive it was just another one of the Scamanders' nonexistent creatures.

Lorcan's eyes brightened. "It's this animal which looks like, eats, and replaces brains. It's highly contagious and spreads far too quickly to be controlled. There was an uncontrollable outbreak after the war. In fact, I do believe that most of Hogwarts is infected." He paused and stared at Lily as if he was contemplating something. "Including you."

With that and a smile, he left, leaving Lily all alone to contemplate the meaning of his words and other things.

_Aquavirius maggots..._

xxxxx

AN: Aquavirius maggots were seen in book 5, when Harry and the gang were at the Department of Ministries. Luna Lovegood called these pink blobs floating in a brain tank aquavirius maggots, and naturally, Harry and the other people doubted their existance. Whether they exist or not is up to you ;)

Thoughts? Theories? How's your life?

Thanks to all who reviewed.


End file.
